The Three Tips of a Trident
by Legen-waitforit-dary97
Summary: Finnick Odair's story starting from when he was ten years old. He is reaped into the 65th Hunger Games and Annie in the 70th. Both are reaped for the 75th Hunger Games, but they try to escape. Will they be able to? Will they make it out to safety with their families? Read and find out! PLOT TWIST!
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything. All rights go to the wonderful Suzanne Collins**.

* * *

The sun is shining on my back, it's warmth envelopes me into a happy bliss. My father's boat, _Annabelle_, rocks side to side as the calm waves crashes into it. It's a busy day since my father and I found a spot in the ocean. I love to watch the school of fish swim around us, their gleaming silver scales reflect brightly in the clear ocean sea water. I was practically born at sea. Literally. My mother and father were out at sea, fishing for survival. It was hard for them back then so my mom had to fish even when she was pregnant. Life was difficult here, in district four. I mean, it's not as bad as the other districts but it's still hard to survive. We have to give a huge portion of our fish to the Capitol. I never liked _them_.

Anyways, my mom is a tough one. She gave birth on a boat, while she was fishing. They didn't have time to sail to shore, my dad told me that he tried to protest with her and take her to the hospital but she just gave him a look that said 'don't you dare argue with me.'

"Your mom is one tough cookie," he would say while he shook his head and laughed. I can tell he loved her. He always had a shine in his eyes when he talked to her, or when he's with her. I wonder if I would ever find a lady that would make my eyes shine like his. Maybe one day...

Finnick. Finnick Percy Odair. I'm currently 10 years old. My friends call me Finn. I live in district four, I have a passion for swimming and fishing. My favorite boat is my father's boat, Annabelle. The boat has a peaceful feeling to it, I hide there when I'm troubled with something. I have sea green eyes and sometimes it changes to blue when I'm in a certain mood, I have golden blonde, curly hair. My hair compliments my tan skin and my tall, built structure. It's weird how people mistaken me for being sixteen, but I don't complain. I like to be treated as an adult.

When I said my friends call me Finn, I really meant that only my parents call me Finn. I don't have many friends. I honestly don't have any friends. There's nothing wrong with my personality or anything, it's just that I don't socialize since I spend most of my time fishing with my dad. I love fishing with him, it's how we bond. I hate when people interrupt us, well, except for my mom. She stays home and cooks while were out, and sometimes I stay home and help her.

"Okay son," my dad starts, "I thinks it's time for me to teach you how to use a trident." I've honestly waited my whole ten years of life for this moment.

I beamed at my dad and nodded, waiting for him to continue to instruct me. "Before my father taught me how to use a trident, he told me that the three tips of the trident stand for something. He only told me two out of the three of them, and the third one I had to figure out on my own."

I raised my hand like a student so I can ask him a question. He nodded for me to ask, "Why did grandpa want you to figure the third one on your own, dad?"

He shook his head and smiled, "I was about to get to that, Finny. Well, your grandpa wanted me to learn something of using this trident. The first tip stands for survival. You need to learn how to use a trident to survive in district four. The second tip stands for bravery. To go out into the ocean takes someone to be brave. Now, are you brave enough to go out to the ocean, Finny?"

"Yes!" I exclaim and blushed at my outburst. I calmed myself and tried to answer more maturely, "yes, I'm out here in the ocean now. So aren't I?" I can feel my eyes furrow in confusion. It was such an odd question to ask when the answer is obvious.

My father laughed with his head tilted back, "Of course you are! You're an Odair! Bravery runs in the Odair family." My face relaxes into another smile that my father returned, "And also good looks, charm and intelligence. You'll need your intelligence to figure out the third tip, but the time will come when you need find out," he winks at me. It takes me effort and difficulty to wink back, and he laughs again.

"Don't worry, Finn. It takes some practice to perfect 'the wink,'" he winked again, "Now, let's teach you how to use a trident like a man."

It doesn't take me long to get the hang of a trident. I'm actually really good at using it. The trident fits perfectly in my hands and moves with a natural motion with my arm. My father stepped back from me, folded his arms and gave me an impressed look.

"You're a natural trident-wielder, Finn," he comments proudly and pats my back in a fatherly way. I look down and smiled shyly. I loved to make my father proud it was rare when he gives a genuine compliment.

Our trident practice session was interrupted by a loud siren. We looked over and saw another boat that I recognized. The boat's name is _Percius_ , owned by the Cresta's.

* * *

Okay so this is the prologue. I'm sorry if I suck. This is my first hunger games fanfiction. Please review so I know your thoughts on this:)


	2. Father and Son Bond

**All rights go to the fabulous Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

The _Crestas_.

The _enemies_.

No just kidding. They aren't anything close to enemies. They are, actually, our family friends. Although, they do have an annoying daughter. I don't mean to sound mean, but it's the truth. She talks way too much for her age. She eight years old and her name is Annie Cresta. She doesn't look like a typical district four girl, but that's because she has pale skin. She is quite scrawny and hasn't grown into her body yet, but she is eight so what would I expect? Her wavy hair is long and brunette, and her eyes are… _wow_. Honestly, her eyes mesmerize me. I think looking into them is what helps me tolerate talking to her. They're sea green and I _love_ the color of the sea.

Mr. Cresta, also known as Chris is about 6'5 with tan skin. He has a body structure almost like my father's, but he's less muscular. His eyes are green, but not the same shade as Annie's. Annie's mother, I don't even know her name, nor have I met her. I don't know what happened to her, but I hear rumors that she got lost in the sea.

"Hey Finnick boy!" exclaimed Mr. Cresta as he patted me on the back. I gave him a charming Odair smile that gleams with pearly white teeth.

"H-hey Finnick," I heard from behind Mr. Cresta. I can see Annie's little head peeking from behind him with her large green eyes. I dropped my Odair smile and just gave her a small smile.

"How's it going, Chris?" my father asked as he gave Mr. Cresta a brotherly hug, "would you like to fish with us?" No. No. No, then that would mean that I have to hang out with Annie. I gave me father a pleading look, but he didn't notice.

"That would be great!" exclaimed Mr. Cresta, he smiled down at his daughter, "Go on and play with Finnick, sweetheart." Annie looked at me for confirmation, I looked down at the trident I was holding and sighed. I just wanted to practice alone.

"Actually, daddy, I'm tired. I'm going to relax here for awhile, but go and have fun with Mr. Odair," she yawned, but it sounded forced. I gave her a questioning look and she gave me a small smile. I gave her a smile back, grateful that she's tired. I can't help but feel that she did that because she knew that I didn't want to talk to her.

"Alright, sweetheart, if you insist," he kissed her on the head, and crossed back to his boat to grab his nets.

"I think I'm going to go for a swim, if that's okay with you," I looked at my dad for acceptance. I just wanted to relax in the clear blue water and think.

"Sure. Go right ahead, but don't scare the fish away," he winked. I smiled and started stripping off my shirt and dived into the water.

I can't really describe my relationship with the ocean. It's like I was made for it, and the water just happily accepts me. I get an exhilarating feeling every time I stretch out my arms and legs. I spend my time more in the water than the sea, but that's only because swimming relaxes me and helps me sort out my thoughts.

I always end up thinking about the Hunger Games. It's not that I want to think about it, it's just that if I get reaped I want to be mentally prepared for it. In two years from now my name will be entered in the bowl. I'm not going to lie, it scares me. I only have two years and then I have a possibility of getting sent to my death. I need to soak in the ocean while I can.

I know my father is teaching me to use a trident for a reason. Not only does he want me to fish for food, but to also train for the games. I remember hearing my parents fighting about it when I was a bit younger.

"_No! Jackson are you crazy!" my mother whispered loudly. I can hear her sniffling._

"_Aw, Kal, don't cry. I know it's a risk, but Finn needs to do this," my father pleaded. I can hear his desperation seep through the door._

"_I-I just don't want you guys to end up l-like R-Renie," she sobbed. I can hear her cries being muffled by my father's shoulder._

"_Shhh. Sh. It's okay. I know, I promise that won't happen to us. We will be very discrete about it okay?" I can imagine my mother nodded her head._

"_Okay good, now let's check on our little boy," my father whispered. I can hear their footsteps coming closer to my door. I run back to my bed and jump in. The door creaked open and my eyes close. I can hear them breathing. _

"_We have to do whatever it takes to keep him alive," my mom whispers with a new found confidence. I can hear them kiss and then they finally close the door. I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding._

_Who's Renie?_

I still wonder who Renie is. I asked my mother once, but her eyes teared up. I don't want to ask my father since it seems too personal. I'm scared he might tear up too. My thoughts are interrupted by my dad's voice.

"Finn, it's time to come back!" I hear him yell.

I look towards the sun and notice that the sun is setting. I didn't know I was in the water for so long; time seems to pass by too quickly when I'm in the water. I must've been swimming for hours. Especially since my fingers are wrinkly and pale. I sigh and head back towards the boat as slowly as possible. I want to savor every second in the sea.

"C'mon son, you're as slow as a turtle!" my father joked. I laughed and swam a little faster.

"I'll see you guys on land!" Mr. Cresta waved. My father and I both waved back. I see a little brown head at the side of him. Oh yeah, I forgot about Annie. Her eyes are watery as if she was crying. I put my full attention on her and she looks down at the floor of her boat. She looked back up again, her eyes more clear, and then she walked away. Did I do something wrong? Nah it's probably something else.

* * *

Okay I know it's short, but I promise to make these chapters longer in the future! Please review your thoughts!


	3. The Frienemies

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS.**

* * *

"Finny wake up," a soothing voice whispered. I chose to ignore it just in case I was just imagining it.

"C'mon Finn," I heard the voice again except it sounded more pleading. I grabbed my pillow and set it around my ears so I don't hear the voice anymore.

"Finnick, don't make me go out to the ocean just to get your father to wake you up," my mother warned. Her voice was not so angelic anymore. I groaned as a response and fluttered my eyes open.

"Oh hey mom, you finally woke up," I say in a voice mixed with innocence and sarcasm, pretending that I didn't just ignore my mom's pleas to wake me up. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You and your father are too alike," she murmured in a tone of exasperation as she walked out of my room.

"What was that mom?" I asked, pretending that I didn't hear her again.

"I said 'Get Ready!'" she yelled from the other room. I laughed and threw my bed sheets off. I'm wearing what I usually wear which is a plain t-shirt and some swimming shorts. As soon as I finished getting ready I headed towards the kitchen where my mom is making breakfast.

"So, mom, what's for breakfast," I asked her as I licked my lips. She look at me as if I'm joking, and when she noticed I'm not joking she laughed, "Hey, what's so funny?" I asked almost too innocently.

"Remember you have to check the nets first? C'mon Finn, we just talked about this last night. You get to have breakfast once you finish checking the nets at the coast," my mom explained. I sighed, _oh yeah_. "It's not your birthday yet, Finn," my mom winked at me. I gave her a beaming smile.

On my birthday, my parents don't make me do chores. They said I can do anything I want except getting into trouble. So, every birthday I would have a little party with my parents and the Crestas. Fortunately, my birthday is tomorrow and I can't wait till I can relax and swim all day without doing one single chore. I smile at the thought. My mom gives me a look as if I'm crazy.

"Stop smiling and get to work, sailor," she commanded as she swatted my butt with her apron. I laughed and ran out the door.

"Oh. Don't forget to invite the Crestas to your birthday party!" My mom yelled to me. I looked back towards her and told her I would. I was then on my way to the coast which only took me about seven minutes to get to.

It's a sunny day like most days, and I love it. I head over to the coast and see Annie walking around the shoreline collecting shells or something. Instead of talking to her, I head towards where my father placed the nets to catch the fishes. I honestly don't know why I have to check it since it's always in good condition. I still check anyways in obedience to my mom.

I lift up the net and notice that aren't any fishes trapped in it. _Dammit, I just had to jinx my luck. _I check to find where the hole of the net is. It wasn't really hard to find, considering that the hole is actually really large. I sigh and start to fix the net. Father has taught me how to knot, although I'm not really good at it or at all.

My attempt at fixing the net was a fail. If anything the hole got larger. I threw the net away from me in frustration. I didn't even want to look at it anymore. I ran my hands through my hair and looked out at the sea to calm me.

"Do you know how to tie a net?" asked a familiar voice. _Annie_. Was she making fun of me? I turned around and looked at her from head to toe through my narrow eyes. That caused her to blush.

"Do _you_ know how to tie a net?" I asked as a challenge.

"Of course I can," she scoffed, "I may not know how to use a trident, but knotting is definitely my strength," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really?" I asked in a non- caring way while I pretended to yawn which caused her to turn red with anger. I looked back at her and smirked, knowing that I got under her skin.

"Yes!" she huffed. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, "yes." She was having difficulty trying to keep her _cool._

"Then _prove_ it," I smirked at her. I knew she could net and I knew she would prove it to me by fixing the net.

"_Fine," _she said with a small smile. She walked towards where I threw the net and started to knot it. I was intrigued by how fast her tiny finger wove around the rope. I didn't even notice I stood up and walked towards her. When she said knotting was her strength she wasn't lying. She looked at me and saw my expression.

"Impressed?" she smirked at me. I really was, but I was surprised when I found myself nodding my head. Her smirk turned into a small smile, "You could've asked me to help you instead of just challenging me. I know you can't knot, I was watching you make the hole worse."

"Oh so you were watching me? That's not creepy," I laughed. I wasn't really creeped, I just liked to mess with her. She blushed, but started to laugh with me. I surprised myself again when I asked, "Will you teach me how to knot." She smiled at me and then her lips curved into a smirk.

"What will you do for me in return?" she asked me playfully. I raised my eyebrow at her and pretended to think.

"Hm. Well you can come to my birthday party tomorrow," I offered. Unfortunately she didn't accept it.

"I always go to your birthday party. That doesn't count," she stated. I sighed in resignation.

"Okay, what about you teach me for my birthday gift," I smiled sweetly, hoping it would coax her more. She didn't even budge.

"Nope, I already have your birthday present."

"Fine. What if... I teach you how to use a trident," I offered again. She smiled and nodded.

"It's a deal, Odair," she said as she offered me a hand shake.

"Deal, Cresta," I confirmed as I shook her fragile hand.

Annie and I talked about school and other unimportant things while she finished fixing the net. She said she would start teaching me tomorrow and went home to do other chores, she lives right next to my house. I went home to finally eat breakfast. Once I got home it felt like noon.

"Can I eat breakfast now?" I asked as I slumped in a chair. My mom looked away from her cooking and raised her I brow at me.

"It's already noon, Finn. What took so long?" she asked as she set lunch in front of me.

"The net had a hole in it, so it had to be fixed," I said nonchalantly. She raised her eyebrow at me again.

"It took you that long to fix a net?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Annie had to help me, and then we talked for awhile. That's probably why it took so long."

"Oh... you were with Annie. Huh." She said with a knowing smile on her face that I knew. I sighed dramatically.

"No mom. I don't like Annie like that," I stated.

"What? I didn't say you did, Finny," she said defensively, but with the knowing smile on her face.

"Mom," I said with exasperation, and she just bursted into laughter. I gave her an unimpressed look until she stopped laughing.

"Okay, whatever you say, Finny." She wiped a tear at the corner of her eye from laughing so much. I shook my head at her.

"I'm tired. Do I have to do other chores?" I asked, I wasn't annoyed with her. I was actually tired, "Talking to Annie took a lot of energy out of me. She talks a lot." My mother shook her head with her knowing smile still plastered on her face.

"No, you can rest now," she said. I relaxed my shoulders, not knowing how tense they were. I headed straight for my bedroom and laid face first onto my bed. I went to sleep instantly and woke up somewhere past midnight. Wow, I didn't realize I was _that_ tired.

I went to the kitchen to go get a glass of water and then I heard a noise outside. I stepped out in the front of my house and tried to look for what made that sound. I heard the noise again and it was coming from the Cresta's house. I went over to go check it out. I saw Annie leaning against the front door crying. I approached her as if she were a hurt puppy.

"Annie…" she looked up and I got a full image on her face. She was crying alright. Her hair was tangled, her face was blotched with red, and her eyes were rimmed with red. She had fresh tears going down her cheek.

"Oh. H-hey Finnick," she sniffed. I walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Annie, what's wrong," I asked. She looked so vulnerable, it was sad to watch her cry and it would be mean of me to just leave her in this condition.

"I-if I t-tell you then y-you will make f-fun of m-me," she sniffled as tears were still running down her cheeks. I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her for comfort.

"No I won't, Annie. Whatever is bothering you must be a big deal if you're not okay," I rubbed her arm. She looked up at me to see if I was just messing around with her. I wasn't and she knows I'm not. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I h-had a nightmare," she whispered.

"What was it about, Annie?" I asked in a soothing voice. She started to shake and more tears were streaming down her face.

"P-president Snow t-tried to t-take m-me a-away from my dad," she sobbed. Wow, that really is a terrible dream. I would be crying too if dreamt of that. I don't know what I would do if Snow took my family away, I would probably go crazy.

"Don't worry, he won't take you away," I said unsurely. She finally looked away from my hand and into my eyes. Her eyes held onto my eyes for what seemed like forever and I couldn't look away.

"How do you know?" she asked, she stopped crying but she was still holding onto my eyes.

"Because…because I'll protect you, Annie," I say surprising myself. Her eyes widened for a bit, if that were even possible.

"Why would you do that for me, Finnick?" she asked and I don't blame her. Why would I? I looked out in front of me for awhile to think for a millisecond and then looked back to her.

"Because that's what friends do. Friends protect each other," I said surprising myself again. I am just full of surprises. Her eyes were searching into mine, trying to see if I was just joking around with her. When she finally believed me she laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you for being my friend, Finn. Can I call you Finn now since we're friends?" she asked. I chuckled at her mood switch.

"Of course, Ann," I smirked at my new nickname for her. She beamed up at me and chuckled, "C'mon let's get you back to bed. Where's your dad?"

"Oh. He had to stay at the store and sell more fish since sell enough," she said sadly. I stood up and held out my hand.

"It's okay, I'll just tuck you in," I said. She accepted my hand and stood and started to walk into her house.

"I'm not a child, Finn," she rolled her eyes at me. There was silence for awhile and then we both started laughing. I was only ten and she was eight so of course we're both children.

We were now in her bedroom and we were lying down since none of us can sleep. We weren't even talking; it was just a comfortable silence until Annie started singing.

_If I leave you, don't you fear_

_I will always come back, my dear_

_Don't forget about me_

_Use your beautiful eyes to see_

_That you will always come back to me_

Annie finished singing and yawned, "Goodnight, Finn. Happy Birthday," she sighed happily and instantly went to sleep. I was still speechless from her singing to say anything. I kissed her forehead instead and headed back to my house. Once I was in my own bed I thought about Annie's singing and instantly went to sleep. Her beautiful voice was dancing around my mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review your thoughts! I want to know what you think of this story! And I'm sorry if the poem/song sucks! haha I'm not a song writer, but if you guys want to help me change the song then I will! just review any ideas or PM me!:)


	4. Deal or No Deal?

**All rights go to the marvelous Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"Finn wake up!" the beautiful voice whispered. It was the voice from last night.

"Wake up birthday boy," I recognized the voice as my mothers.

"Geez, this kid can sleep if there was an earthquake," I can hear my father chuckle to himself. I can hear Annie and Mr. Cresta laugh along with him.

"That's _your_ boy," I can hear my mom accuse him with a laugh.

"Yep, that's _our_ boy. So how do we wake him up? I say we flip him," I can hear my mom slap his arm and he just laughs jokingly.

"It's his birthday, you have to play nice today. If it was another day then you can do it," she says with laughter in her voice.

"Ooo I have an idea!" I hear Annie exclaim with excitement. I can hear her run out of the door and a few seconds later she comes back in and sits on my bed. A waft of something sweet hits my nose. And I keep sniffing it. My curiosity breaks and I open my eyes to see what it was. It was _Annie_. I mean it was Annie holding _sugar cookies_ in front of my face.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yells in unison. I looked up from the cookies and gave an Odair smile to everyone.

"Alright birthday boy, get ready for breakfast," my mom says as she kisses my forehead. Everyone left my room and I started to get dressed. Once I'm ready I head towards the kitchen where everyone is getting breakfast set up.

"Oh hey you're actually up, I thought you went back to sleep!" My father joked and ruffled my hair.

"Hey hey hey. Watch it. I just fixed my hair," I warned joking back with him. He waved his hand at me.

"Oh stop. We both know that us, Odairs, have natural good looks," he winked at me. And I attempted to wink back, "although you still need working with your wink, boy. I suggest you just spend he rest of your birthday practicing." Everyone laughs with my father and I pout jokingly.

"Yeah yeah whatever, dad. At least my hair isn't balding like yours," I punch his arm and he looks at me in alarm.

"What? No it's not! My hair is as luscious as ever!" He pats his hair to make sure it's still there.

"Oh both of you stop teasing each other and eat your breakfast before it gets cold," my mother warns, "look Annie and Chris already finished there's."

I look over and see that there plates are in fact empty. Mr. Cresta stands up and wipes his mouth, "I'm sorry I have to leave early, but I still have to sell more fish." He truly looked sad that he had to leave.

"Oh it's okay, we all understand. Good luck Chris," my mom smiles.

"Happy birthday Finnick," he gives me a fatherly hug and leaves.

Once I finish breakfast, I look over and see Annie smiling at me. I felt kind of awkward, wondering how long she has been staring but I smiled back anyways. She scooted the plate of sugar cookies towards me.

"Here, my dad and I made you these," she smiles innocently. I look at the cookies and drooled all over myself, literally. Annie laughed at me and walked away to go get napkins. I blushed and murmured a 'thank you'. The cookies meant a lot to me since I know it must've taken up plenty of their ingredients and I know that they're struggling with food and money.

"I know that you really like sugar, so I decided to make plain sugar cookies," she stated. I looked at her and thanked her. I tried one of the cookies and it made my mouth watery so I tried to not drool again. Once I was finished Annie stood up from her chair and offered me her hand. I looked at her questioningly.

"My dad says that I don't have to do any chores today and told me I should just hang out with you. We have our deal, remember?" she offered her hand to me again and I took it.

"Yeah, I remember," I smiled at her. Sometimes I wonder why I used to think she was annoying._ Maybe it's because she's like a little sister to me_, I thought.

We walked toward the shoreline near our houses where it was empty. This was my favorite place in district four, other than the ocean, because it's so peaceful to just walk along the shore without people interrupting your thoughts. I can see why Annie likes to collect seashells; I wonder what she does with them.

Annie brought some rope and I brought my trident. We both decided to that we would teach each other for an hour every day until we master the skills. Annie started with teaching me a basic knot, it was supposed to be easy but I still struggled with it. After my 50th attempt I was too frustrated with myself. I threw the rope and groaned.

"This is impossible, I will never learn how to knot," I say exasperated. Annie stands up and walks towards where I threw the rope. I felt bad, I should be more in control with my emotions but this was just too frustrating.

"If I can do it, then you can do it," she gave me an encouraging smile. She grabbed my hands and put the ropes between them. Instead of letting go, she led my hand up and over the rope until I made a basic knot. She undid the knot and led my hands again. I watched my hands weaved in and through the rope, and after awhile I started getting the hang of the routine. I finished tying a knot, successfully, and I didn't even notice that Annie let go of my hands. I held up the knot and looked more closely at it.

"Look Annie!" I held up the knot so she can see it too, "I did it!" I smiled at my piece of work.

"Finn, you've done it like ten times without even noticing," she laughed. I frowned, knowing that I must've kept her waiting.

"How long have we been knotting ropes?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"About two and a half hours," she gave me a soft smile. I frowned again since I felt bad. She put her fingers at the corner of my lips and lifted them so I was smiling.

"Don't frown," she laughed, "look! You mastered the basic knot! You should be proud of yourself!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea, bu-" I was interrupted by her tiny finger on my lips.

"No 'buts.' You mastered the basic knot and that's great! You can just teach me how to use a trident later," she waved her hand like it wasn't a big deal.

"Thanks Ann," I smiled at her. She smiled back and stood up and offered her hand.

"C'mon, it's time for lunch now," she said. I accepted her hand and stood up with her. We walked hand in hand towards our homes. We walked slow and took our time. I heard her sigh and I looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern laced in my voice. Her eyebrows furrowed and the corners of her lips turned downwards into a pout. It was quite adorable, to be honest.

"We have to start school tomorrow… and I hate school," she looked down at her shoes. She sincerely looked sad, usually people are sad but not _this_ sad.

"What? Why do you hate school so much? You get to talk to your friends," I stated, hoping it would cheer her up. She shook her head and looked back down at her shoes.

"I don't have any friends, Finn," she sighed and sniffled. I stopped in my tracks and pulled her hand so she would stop with me. She gave me a questioning look.

"Wait, so what am I then, Annie, if you don't have _any_ friends?" I asked with a smile on my face, hoping she would play along. Thankfully she did and she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Oh Finn, you're my _best_ friend," she laughed, and pulled my hand so we started walking again.

"Exactly, so that means you can talk to _me_ at school," I encouraged.

"Yeah, bu-" I put my finger on her lips to shush her.

"Nuh uh uh, no 'buts,'" I mocked her from earlier today. She scrunched her face and groaned dramatically as I laughed at her face expression, "you can always talk to me, Ann. Besides, I don't have many friends either." She raised her eyebrow at me as if I'm joking.

"_You_ don't have any friends. Psh, yeah right," she scoffed at me. It was my turn to raise my eyebrow at her.

"What? I don't. Why is that so hard for you to believe?" I ask curiously.

"Because you're so…" she made hand movements trying to figure out a word to describe me.

"I'm so….what?" I ask in a whiney tone.

"Hm. Nevermind," she looked away from me.

"You were going to say unbelievably gorgeous, huh?" I asked jokingly with a full grin on my face. Her face turned even redder if that were even possible.

"No, definitely not that," she scoffed.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" I smirked.

"I'm not!" she denied and stuck her tongue out at me. I was about to reply back when I heard my mom yelling my name to call me for lunch. She was standing at the doorway with her arms folded, and eyebrow raised, and she's wearing her knowing smirk that always bugged me.

"Geez, your father is right. You are as slow as a turtle," she winked at me with her knowing smirk still there. She looked down at our hands which were still clasped together and then looked up at Annie, "Hey Annie, ready to eat lunch?" I can see Annie's face turn red at a side glance, probably because she can thinks my mom is assuming things like always.

"Y-yeah, I'm starving," she said innocently.

"Well, come along then you little turtles," she waved her hand towards the door to motion us to go inside.

"Hey, want to go swimming after?" I asked as we were eating. She nodded in acceptance and my mom turned around and looked at me.

"Don't swim for too long though. It's getting dark soon," my mother warned.

"Of course, mother. I wouldn't dream of it," I smiled innocently at my mom and blinked my lashes a couple of times. That made her and Annie laugh. Once we were done eating, we headed out the door.

"I'll race you to the pier," Annie glanced at me with a challenging smirk on her face.

"You're on," I challenged back

"Okay. Readysetgo!" she exclaimed and booked it towards the pier before I can even function what she said. I ran after her with everything I had. She _so _cheated.

I managed to reach her, but she was actually pretty fast for a short eight year old. We both made it to the pier at the same time. The sun was setting and we would only have about an hour to swim, but I was still sucking wind from the run.

"You," I pant, "_so_ cheated." I lay down on the pier with my arm over my face, still trying to catch my breath. She laid down next to me, still trying to catch her breath also.

"Nuh uh," she denied, "You just weren't," she took another breath, "paying attention."

We both lay there, staring at the orange sky. It always amazed me how beautiful and clear it is. I sat up and looked at the setting sun and observed how it's light reflected on the water. The water gave a rippling effect that caused the reflection to look distorted, but still striking. Annie sat up also and stared at the view. I looked at her and smiled. She turned towards me and gave me a question look that said 'what are you looking at?'

"Last one in the water is a rotten fish egg!" I exclaim as I run to the end of the pier and jump off, still fully clothed. I splashed into the water and it felt cold, but it still gave me adrenaline. I felt Annie splash right next to me. I reached towards the surface and sprayed water from my mouth into Annie's face, "You're a rotten fish egg," I joked.

She stuck her tongue out at me and splashed my face. We both laughed for awhile until it turned into a comfortable silence. We both floated on our backs until she interrupted the silence.

"Finn, are you ever scared?" she asked in a small voice.

"Scared of what?" I floated to her and looked at her face expression. She looked scared.

"Of the games…" her voice quivered. She looked like she wanted to cry. I didn't really know what to say because I never know what to say when this topic comes up in a conversation.

"Uhm…yea, kind of…" I told her. I'm _actually_ really scared. She looked up at me with fierceness in her sea green eyes.

"Me too, but if you get reaped then I'll protect you," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Her confidence was cute and I didn't want to ruin this moment by laughing at her girly toughness.

"I'll protect you too," I say back with a smile.

"Because that's what _best_ friends do," she said with an emphasis on 'best,' "you protect me and I'll protect you. It's like an unspoken deal."

"Let's shake on it," I say as I offered my hand. She accepted it with no hesitation.

**_Deal._**

* * *

Okay so I want to just say thanks **to music lover from district 4** and **Defying Gravity9** for supporting and reviewing this story! You guys are awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! Please keep reviewing and tell me your thoughts of this story!:)


	5. What a Weed

**All rights go to the splendid Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I wake up feeling suffocated. Suffocated because I actually have responsibilities today like going to school and checking the nets again. I wasn't lying when I told Annie that I didn't have any friends. I don't have _any_ friends other than her; there are some people that try to talk to me. I usually just wave them off because girls always flirt too much and guys act like they're macho when they're not. Annie does talk a lot, but I get lost in our conversations because she's just easy to talk to. I don't really understand why we have to go to school since we all have a future of being either a fisherman or a merchant, and I honestly don't care for learning about the capitol or the history of Panem. The only interesting subject is district thirteen, but we already learn about that on reaping day. There really is no point for me to go to school.

I get out of bed and get ready for school. My mom wishes me good luck and gives me an apple to eat on the way there. I walk to Annie's house and wait for her so we can walk together. She's two grades lower than me so we don't have any classes together, but we will see each other at break and after school.

Annie walked out of her house wearing a pink dress that reached her knees, her backpack, and was holding her little lunch pail. We said our greetings and walked to school. It was silent as we walked, but that's probably because we both didn't want to go to school. Today was sunny just like every day, but it still felt dismal. We made it to school and we said our goodbyes as we separated to go to our classes.

In class, no really paid attention to the teacher. She even looked like she didn't want to be here which I don't blame her. She probably decided to become a teacher because she didn't want to be a merchant or a fisherman. I started to make a fish origami that my dad taught me, but I didn't get to finish since the bell for break rang. I put it away and walked out of class to find Annie.

I could not find Annie. I checked the whole school campus and I even went to her classroom. I thought she left school until I finally found her. She was walking out of the bathroom, with red-rimmed eyes. I was going to walk towards her and ask her what was wrong, but the bell rang so break was over and she was already walking into her classroom.

I couldn't even concentrate on anything the teacher was saying because I was worried about Annie. I was able to finish the origami, but then the rest of class felt too long. After what feels like forever the bell finally rang and I booked it out of class to go find Annie. It wasn't that difficult since there was a group crowding her.

I pushed and shoved through to see what was going on. Annie was on the verge of crying, and this kid and his little posse was pointing and laughing at her. I know them, they're in my grade and I know they're training as careers. I can feel my blood boil as they laugh.

"Oh look. Little Miss Cresta is going to cry…again. Why don't you go run to your mommy? Oh wait, you don't have one," him and his buddies laugh at her again. I push people out of the way and run straight to that heartless little twerp. From the corner of my eye I can see one of his friends try and grab me, I quickly ducked down and escaped his grasp as two of his other friends grab both of my arms. I struggled to get free.

"Let him go!" Annie yells as she runs to help me, but she is held down by his other goony.

"Oh look, your boyfriend came to the rescue. How _sweet,"_ he sneered. I want to grab his sneer off his face and rip it into shreds.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," I pit at his feet which angered him.

"Like you? No problem, Odair," he raised his hand to punch my stomach. I quickly maneuvered his friends so he was in front of me to take his punch. I heard _oooo's_ as he punched his friend in the gut.

"What the hell, Weed?" he whined as he clutched his side. My right arm was free and I used it to punch the guy holding my left arm. I smirked once he went down to the floor. _His name is weed?_

"Weed? That's your name?" I laughed along with the crowd around us.

"Actually, it's Seaweed," He stated with his chest puffed out. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering if I can take this guy on.

"That's even worse," I laughed.

"Shut up!" he screamed like a baby. He seemed overly sensitive about his name.

"Not until your little goony lets go of my friend and you have to say sorry to her," I commanded. I walked towards him; he took a step back but held his ground from there.

"Leave her alone, _Weed_," I warn him as I take a step towards him again and we were in each other's faces. I had a couple inches on him.

"No," he sneered and pushed me back. I heard the crowd go crazy with _ooo's_ and chant to tell us to fight. I shook my head with anger and tackled him to the ground. _I warned him._

I punched him until his friends pulled me back to save their friend. Weed had a black eye, bloody nose, and a cut lip. I took a step toward them and they cringed back, causing me to smirk. I looked towards Annie's direction and Weed's friend backed away from her with his hands up in surrender.

"Don't you dare mess with her, or else you will have to deal with me again," I warned them, they nodded their heads in fear. I walked towards Annie and grabbed her hand. We walked all the way to the empty shoreline near our house. We didn't talk the whole time until I spoke up.

"Are you okay Annie?" I ask as I lift her chin so I can see her face. She's crying and I don't know if she's scared of me or that she's sad of what Weed said.

"I-I'm so sorry, Finn," she quivers with tears streaming down her face. I can feel my eyes widen with surprise. Why should she be sorry?

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be sorry, I probably looked like a monster," I say in a soft voice. She looked at me with an incredulous look in her eyes.

"What?" she asked hysterically, "No. No, Finn, you saved me from making a fool of myself again. You scared them away, and now they will leave me alone. _I'm_ sorry that you had to fight them, but I'm grateful that you did," she said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, Ann, that's what friends do, remember? We protect each other," I wipe the tears off her cheek with my thumb, not realizing that I was holding her face in my hands. I was about to let go when she abruptly hugged me. It took me by surprise at first, but I slowly wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. We walked back home hand in hand; we are both scared to face the wrath of my mother.

"Finnick Percy Odair!" I winced at my mom's voice. Using my full name always meant something bad or good happened, but I know this is bad. Annie squeezes my hand and encourages me to keep walking forward.

"Don't worry, I got your back," she whispers to me as we enter the kitchen where my mom and dad are sitting at the table.

"Sit down, guys. We need to have a little chit chat," my dad says as he nods toward the chairs to motion us to sit down.

We both sit down obediently and a silence settles upon us, it was an awkward silence. After a few glances around the room my dad lets out a laugh.

"You sure beat up that kid Seaweed, huh? Well serves him right for messing with Annie and my son," he says in a proud tone. I let out a breath of relief, but then I hold back onto it since I haven't heard what my mom would say.

"You should have seen Mrs. Cruz. She kept screaming in my face to control _my_ son. _My _son? Do you know how crazy that is?" she asked incredulously, "Who does she think she _is_? Accusing my son when her poor little_ Weed_ was the one who attacked Annie." She shook her head with anger, and I finally let out my breath. I thought I was going to die from suffocation.

"You should've seen your mother's face when Mrs. Cruz finally finished accusing her," my father scoffed, "Let's just say that we're lucky that I was there to hold her back or else there would have been two fights in one day."

"I can't believe she had the decency to come here?" my mother kept ranting. My father had to put his hands on hers to calm her down. They both looked at each other and had the shining in their eyes.

I suddenly felt Annie grab my hand, I looked down at them squeezed hers with reassurance. I looked back up to my parents and they both had that annoying smirk on their faces again as they looked down at our hands. I can feel my face burn and I know Annie's is also. We both let go each other at the same time and look in a different direction as if nothing has happened.

"Anyways," my dad coughs, "just try not to fight again or else you will be suspended." I hear him murmur, "But that Weed kid totally deserved it." My mom punched his arm and he groaned in pain.

"Yes, listen to what your father said, just try to control your anger. We both know how Odairs get when they're angry," she laughed.

"So," I slurred, "I'm not in trouble?" I crossed my fingers under the table.

"No," they both say in unison.

"You were only defending Annie's honor. If anything, I'm proud of you Finny boy," my father beams.

"I'm not happy about you fighting, Finnick. But I am glad you defended Annie," my mom adds. It was silent for awhile until my dad interrupted.

"So," my dad slurred, "how about some dinner?" I didn't even notice how late it was.

"Hm. Sounds good," my mom said in an easy going way, "are you staying Annie?" We all look towards Annie, but she shakes her head.

"No, I think I'm going to eat dinner with my Pa and tell him what happened today, but thanks for the offer," she stands up to leave. I stand up also to go walk her to her house. I can see my father wink at the corner of my eye.

Once we're in front of her house, we say our goodbyes like usual. And I start to walk away until Annie called for me again. I turn around and she tackle hugs me. I almost fell to the ground. Her tiny arms were squeezing my waist super tightly.

"Thanks again Finn," she says in a muffled voice. I lift her off the ground and spin her. We both laughed as I set her down. The laughing died down as I am captivated by her eyes.

"It's no problem, Annie," I manage to mumble. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"Night Finn," she kissed me on the cheek and ran inside. She didn't even wait to see my reaction.

I touched my cheek where it tingled.

_What just happened?_ I asked myself.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry if this is a bad chapter! I didn't edit it and I stayed ALL night working on it! Thanks for reading it anyways! **I don't know if I'm going to continue this story, I need some feedback, guys! I need to know if you guys like this story or if it's horrible! Please review, thanks!** xoxo


	6. And So It Begins

**All rights go to the FANtabulous Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Three years later._

Annie slumped down onto the sand in surrender. She was glistening with sweat and her face was flushed. She panted with exhaustion and she looked like she wanted to cry from frustration.

"Finn, I'm just not a fighter," she sighs. I sit down next to her and look at her dead in the eyes, trying to search for something. Annie is usually happy, but now she seems dismal. I was teaching her how to use a trident, and well, she is actually really good. I was just better and that frustrated her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with a questioning expression. She hid behind her curtain of hair to hide her blush. Her face glowed radiantly; she looks beautiful when she blushes. _Did I just think that? Well, it's the truth._ I shook my head and dismissed the conflict going on in my head.

"I'm wondering who the heck I'm sitting next to because the Annie Cresta I know wouldn't give up this easily," I say in a matter-of-fact tone and grab her hand, "it's your birthday, you should be happy. So what's wrong Ann?"

She hesitated before she responded, "I'm twelve now, Finn."

Ah so that's why. I can understand why she's upset about that because I was upset when I turned twelve also. When children among Panem turn twelve, their names will be put in the bowl of thousands of names and have the possibility of being reaped. Since I'm fourteen now, my name has been entered twice.

"It's okay Annie. The chance of you getting picked is one in thousands," I say to reassure her.

"I know, but it's still scary," she mumbles. I rub her hands between mine to try and soothe her.

"Just try not to think about it. We still have a few more months, and there's a dance coming up. Aren't you at least excited for that?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

She looked up from our hands and blushed, "I'm not even going," she stated with no hesitation.

"What?" I gasp. I put my hand up to my mouth to amplify my terror, "Why not Anna Banana?" I laugh internally at my new nickname for her.

She looks at me, mirroring my 'terror,' "Oh no. A new nickname. Please please please don't call me that."

"Hmm," I think, raising my fingers to my chin, "I won't call you that in public if you go to the dance."

"Finnick," she groaned, running her hands through her long, wavy, brunette hair, "I'm not going."

"Tell me why, Anna Banana, and it has to be a good reason. If it's not then you have to go. There are no exceptions," I declared.

She looked me straight in the eye; her mouth is twitching from trying not to smile at my nickname for her, "Because," she reasoned, folding her arms stubbornly.

"'Because' is not a good reason. It isn't even a reason," I stood up and grabbed her hands so she would stand up with me, "C'mon Ann. You can tell me anything, remember?" I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her towards me. Noticing my platonic actions I let go of her waist and stepped away, rubbing my neck nervously. I heard her giggling, it didn't even sound like her.

"What are you giggling about, Anna Banana?" I raised my eye brow at her. She giggled even more if that were even possible.

"F-fin," she grabbed her stomach with laughter, "y-you…" she couldn't even finish talking and her face was turning more red from lack of oxygen. I shook my head and grabbed her and threw her over my shoulders. "Ah, Finnick put me down! I dropped her into the sand and tickled her mercilessly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear your explanation on why you're not going to the dance," I stated as I still tickled her.

"O-okay," she was laughing so hard, she grabbed my hands to make me stop, but I just grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

In that moment, I don't really know what happened since I was so lost in her sea green eyes. Her blushed face emphasized her eyes and her lips. Yes, definitely her lips. _God, she really is beautiful._

She touched my cheek with her soft, small hands. Her thumbs rubbing my cheek bone under my eyes, sliding down to my chin to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her face. I didn't pull away, nor did I want to. I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. It's cliche to say that fireworks exploded from our lips and throughout my body, but it was the truth. My body tingled, I shivered from the sensation. It felt too right to kiss her.

I opened my eyes to see her glowing with happiness, her smile is so innocent. I couldn't help but lean down again and kiss her. My lips moved with hers perfectly, unfortunately, I had to pull away. She was out of breath and I smirked, feeling smug.

"So... About that dance?" I smiled down at her, giving the famous Finnick Odair smile.

"Well... I'm waiting for this guy to ask me, but he is taking way to long," she explained, emphasizing the word 'way'.

I put my finger on my chin as if I were thinking, "Oh really. And who is this guy you're talking about."

"I don't think you know him, he's pretty tall, bronze hair, golden skin, green eyes," she shrugged as if he wasn't a big deal.

" Hm, well he sounds handsome to me," I smiled. Psh, that is so me.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. He is a bit conceded though," she tried to hide a smile.

I scoffed and grabbed her face in my hands, " I am not conceded,"

"Oh, and what makes you think I'm talking about you, huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm assuming since you just can't get enough of me."

Her face turned beat red, "Well, I'm not talking about you soo..." She crossed her shoulders and hmphed.

I raised my eyebrows at her, and stood up, pulling her with me.

"Finnick, will you go to the dance with me…please?" Annie asked, blushing.

I put my hand on my face, "Aw… Annie…" I looked up at up at her and saw her sad expression, "No Annie. It's not that I don't want to go with you; it's just that I wanted to ask you. Not you ask me. You just stole my thunder- my _very_ romantic gesture."

"Fine, then ask me," she smiled.

I knelt down on one knee, took out her present out of my pocket and looked up at her, "Annie Cresta, will you go to the dance with me?"

She blushed, and nodded. Of course she is speechless, I smirked to myself. This romantic gesture was probably just too romantic. I slipped the present onto her wrist. It was a bracelet that I knotted from rope and I added shells on it. I felt that she would like it since she is the one who taught me how to knot.

"I love it," she smiled down at me, still kneeling.

I stood up and kissed her nose, "I knew you would."

* * *

Please review what you think! If you can give me advice on my writing then that's okay too! So next chapter is the dance! Enjoy! Please check out my wattpad! My username is legen-waitforit-dary ! I'm posting The Three Tips of a Trident on there also, along with my other fanfiction stories! Oh and if you guys want an Annie POV then review if you want one or not!:) thanks again for reading! xoxo


End file.
